Mistletoe
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: The Ely's and the Forster's have a Christmas party.  There is some mistletoe.  What will Sam and Jake do?
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas! I know it's early :) Please R&R :)**

Even Jake had to stand on tippy toes to reach the top of the Christmas tree. Christmas was in three days and he wanted everything perfect for the Ely/Forster Christmas party. He stood on tippy toes again, and tried to get the star in the perfect position, but at the moment he was failing epically.

Quinn tiptoed in the room, and acted like he was stalking Jake. Jake let him think he was getting away with it but when he was about to grab him, be spun around and said, "Quinn will you knock it off?"

For once Quinn did just that, but not because Jake told him to, but because Maxine called him to his from the living room door.

Jake bumped the star one more time, and this time the star was right where he wanted it. He stepped back and admired his work. There was all colors of glass balls, strings of lights, little bear ornaments, and a couple handmade angels he and his brothers had made at a long ago at a VBS.

He nodded once more satisfied, and went into the kitchen to see if his family had any pickles.

He opened the refrigerator door, pulled out the pickles and was soon munching.

Jake heard the door open, and hopped off the counter top, to greet his dad.

"Hey Dad." Luke Ely sat the bag of grocery's and tinsel on the kitchen table and turned to his son. "Where's your mom?" "Oh I think she's somewhere in the living room. She poked her head in there right before I came in here."

Luke then got a mischievous look on his face and waved some mistletoe, and took off in search of his beautiful wife.

Jake did a cross between a grin and a grimace. He liked how much his parents loved each other, but sometimes they just grossed him out.

Ring-a-ling-a-ling. Jake glanced at the phone. He picked it up reluctantly, seeing that it was the Forster's number. "Yello?" He didn't like talking on the phone but he would for Sam.

"Hey Jake? Um I was wondering if your mom wanted my family to bring any food or anything else like that." Jake rolled his eyes. Of course Sam would have to _call_ instead of just riding over. And asking about food? They had more than enough. "I don't think so." "Could you ask your mom?"

_What doesn't she believe me?_

"I guess." Jake turned towards the kitchen door, "MOM!" He began munching his pickle while waiting for his mom. "Um Jake, are you eating something?" "Mm-hm" "Jake! Come on, hasn't your mom ever told you not to eat while talking on the phone?" "Nope." Jake heard an annoyed huff come from the other end of the phone. "What's taking your mom so long?" Jake had forgotten about the mistletoe until then. "Oh yeah. My dad came in with some mistletoe a little bit ago." He could tell Sam wasn't quite getting it. "Mistletoe!" "What about mis- ooooh." Jake smirked. He knew Sam couldn't see him, but it still satisfied him. "You're smirking aren't you?" Sam accused. "Um, no not at all," Said Jake rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't thought that he was that readable.

Just then his mom walked in the room, a slight blush across her face. Jake ignored it. "Sam wants to know if her family needs to bring any food." "No Jake. Why didn't you just tell her?" "I did, and she said to ask you." "Oh and Jake? Could you tell Sam that the Kentworthy's are coming?" Jake seemed to freeze. Not Jen! Now he really couldn't tell Sam what he had wanted to tell her. With the thought of what he wanted to tell her stuck in his mind, he blushed redder than Sam's hair. He then shook his head to clear his thoughts and said to the phone, "No, and Jen's coming." "Really! She didn't say anything about it when we talked earlier."

It was Sam's turn to blush. She knew that Jen hadn't had much chance to tell her anything, since she had been talking about Jake so much.

"Well, yeah Jake that was about it." "K. See you in two days Brat."

Jake heard the phone receiver slam down. "Irking her is so much fun." He smirked and finished his pickle.

_At the Forster's_

"Why did I have to be talking about J- _Him _all the time when I talked to Jen?"

She picked up the phone and dialed Jen's phone number.

940-5861 (I don't know if this is a real phone number or not)

Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ring-a-ling-a-ling "Please pick up the phone." Ring-a-ling-a-ling "Hello, you have reached the Kentworthy's. We are unavailable right now, so please leave your name number and a short message." Beep-

"Hey Jen. It's Sam. Will you call me when you have the chance? Thank you. Bye.

She tromped up to her room and flopped on the bed with Jingles, her stuffed horse in her arms.

"Jingles, I really want to tell him but I'm scared. I don't know why I want to tell him either." Sam shuddered. "What if I tell him and he totally doesn't like me like that? What if I don't tell him and he does, but is too scared to tell me. I mean really Jingles, Jake isn't the kind of guy that would tell people he liked them." She sighed remembering things from when she was in kindergarten. "Remember when he had a crush on Cindy May, and he only told two people, Me and that boy in his class. I told Cindy May Jake liked her and that's when he started calling me brat." Sam sighed again. "I really hadn't meant to tell her, but we were playing truth or dare and I said dare and she told me to say who Jake had a crush on, because everyone liked him and hoped that he liked them. It was awful. Joy told Cindy and Cindy went to talk to Jake and he freaked. I'm not sure he's had a crush on anyone since."

The phone in her room rang startling her, and she picked it up. "Jen?" "Nope." "Jake." "Yup." "What are you calling for?" "We're having the Christmas party tomorrow." "What!" "Yup." "Are you sure?" "That's what my mom said." "Okay. Is that why you called?" "No Brat I called to tell you that aliens are taking over the planet." "Oh okay, so should I call the cop's and have them tell everyone?" "Yeah." "K."

Seeing there was really nothing left to talk about Sam just hung up. "Wait, Jingles, isn't Jake the one that hangs up without a good-bye?" Sam just shrugged and went to get the present she had bought for Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! :) R&R**

Sam found the wrapping paper and began to try to wrap the present she had bought for Jake. It was a beautiful halter for Witch. She hadn't known what else to give him. "I hope nobody gets mad because I didn't get them gifts but got Jake one." Sam huffed irritatedly. The halter wasn't wrapping the way she wanted it to. "Just wrap you stupid halter!" The halter did.

"Now what could I get the others?" Sam wrinkled her brow and thought hard. "I guess I could give them carrots for their horses." Then she laughed and looked at Jingles, "Maxine might want them to eat the carrots themselves instead of giving them to the horses."

The phone rang. She didn't have caller ID, so she couldn't tell it wasn't Jen.

"Hello? Jen?" "Try again." "Jake." "Yup." "Hi." It was quiet on Jake's end. "Why did you call?" "Um... What time are you coming over tomorrow?" "I'm not sure. what time do you want us to come over?" "Any time after eight AM." "Do you want us to bring any games?" "I don't know. What games do you want to play?" "Fun ones. What games do you guys have?" "We have Clue, Monopoly, Outburst, and Slamwich. What do you guys have?" "We have Who-Nu, Uno, and Apples to Apples, which I really don't like, but my dad and Bryana like it. By the way, what is Slamwich?" "I'll show you when you get here. But you won't want to play it with my brothers. What is Who-Nu?" **(Btw, all of these games are real.)**

"I'll show you when we come over, but it's really fun." "K." "

Is that all?" "Yep." "Okay so can you hang up so Jen can call?" "Sure." Sam then heard empty air on the other end.

"Jingles, that was weird. Jake wouldn't call just to ask me what kind of games I want to play. Maybe Quinn cause he likes talking on the phone, but I _know_ that Jake hates to talk on the phone." Sam shrugged, and tapped the wrapping paper so the halter wouldn't fall out.

_At the Ely's._

Jake couldn't believe he had just called Sam, just to call her. He hated talking on the phone. He had cover up calling just to hear her voice by asking about games.

"Who-Nu huh? Sounds like a fun game." "What sounds like a fun game?" Jake looked up to see Quinn. "Oh nothing." Quinn let it go and continued on where ever he had been going.

_I should give Sam a gift. I've got a bit of money to spend. I saw that cute little necklace with a horse, I could buy that and give it to her. Would she like it? I've never really seen her wearing jewelry._

"Jake?" Jake looked up at his mom, realized that he was sitting on the kitchen counter, and hopped off.

"Hi mom." His mom smiled. "I need your input." "For what?" "Should we keep the mistletoe out or not?" "For Christmas?" Wheels began turning in his head.

_I could catch her under the mistletoe. I could, I could, I'll stick with my first idea, but how will I pull it off?_

"I guess." "You guess?" "Yeah. Just don't be kissing _all_ the time!" Maxine began to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter :) Sorry for any spelling mistakes, my spell check was acting weird. R&R**

Jen had finally called Sam, and told her everything. Sam had said she was sorry for talking so much about J- that guy she had been talking about. And it was the day of the Christmas party!

Gram had insisted Sam wear a dress. It was holly green, and Gram said that it brought out the red more in her hair. She didn't like it much. She did like her new coat though. It was light blue and heavy weight, with a fleece lined hood.

"Sam! It's time to go. Grab your stuff and hurry." "Coming!" Sam shouted back to Bryana.

She grabbed her coat and pulled it on, then reached under her bed for the neatly wrapped bridle.

She ran down the stairs, nearly falling at one point, and grabbed the five zip-lock bags of carrots out of the fridge.

"I'm ready!"

They all piled into the minivan they had gotten after Bryana had had Emily, Sam and Cody's baby sister. She was adorable. She had big blue eyes, and fuzzy black hair.

"I wanna sit next to Emily!" Sam's shoulders slumped. She _never_ got to sit next to her baby sister. Cody always begged Bryana, and she always let him. This time Gram intervened.

"Cody, I think you should let Sam sit next to Emily today." Cody's lower lip came out and he turned to Bryana, "Pwease Mommy." He was giving her those adorable puppy eyes that nobody could resist.

Gram raised her eyebrows at Bryana, in a way that said, 'You had better let her ride next to her sister!'. "Not this time Cody. We'll let Sam ride next to Emily this time." Cody looked like he was about to throw a tantrum, but Sam just smiled a thank you at Gram.

She buckled her self in the van and turned to Cody, who was still pouting, and said, "Cody, I guess you can ride with her on the way home." "Okay."

Before too long Sam saw the Ely's front yard. "We're here!" Jen's family's truck was in the yard too.

Her dad and Bryana hopped out the front and Sam struggled to open the other door. Bryana opened the door and said, "I'm sorry Sam, I forgot that it was on child safety lock." "It's alright Bryana. Do you want me to get Emily out?" Bryana nodded, and Sam unbuckled Emily.

After everyone was out of the van, and Cody and Gram had the games, and Bryana was carrying the chocolate cake that Gram had insisted on bringing, they knocked on the Ely door.

_At the Ely's before Sam got there._

"Jake get up! Are you aware that even though it is Christmas, _and_ eight in the morning the time the guests were told to get here, you are _still_ asleep?" Jake opened his eyes, and found Quinn's face right in his. "Sorry." Jake pushed Quinn away and got up rubbing his eyes.

He looked in his clothest and pulled out something that he would wear any day.

The doorbell rang and Jake's head jerked up. It was probably Sam! And her family of course, but he cared more about Sam then the rest of them.

He hurriedly ran the comb through his hair and buttoned the top button on his shirt, and ran down the stairs, buttoning the rest.

When he got to the bottom he saw... Jen.

"Oh hey Jen." "Hi. Is Sam here yet?" Jake shook his head. Jen's shoulders slumped. "I needed to talk to her." "Nice."

_Back to Sam's POV (She's right outside the door.)_

Wyatt knocked on the door. "It is cold it is cold it is very _cold_!", Sam sang Jingle Bells with different words. "Sam, you're fifteen." "Yes ma'am." She knew from Gram's tone that she didn't like the way she was changing the words to a song.

Luke Ely opened the door. "Come on in!" "Merry Christmas Luke!" "Merry Christmas." "You finally opened the door, Sam was freezing!" "I just _had _to bring my chocolate Cake I hope you don't mind." "WWWAAAAAA." "We brought games." They were all trying to talk at once. Then Jen came running up. "Sam! You're here! Finally!" Then Jen saw Emily. "Emily! What's you doin, wittle girl?" "Jennifer." Jen looked at Bryana. "Oh sorry forgot. No baby talk." Bryana had read in a book shortly after having Emily that talking in baby talk to babies could make them have speech problems. Sam didn't think it was true, but Bryana wouldn't let anyone talk baby talk to her little girl.

Jen held out her arms to Emily, and Emily stretched back.

Soon Jen was holding Emily and showing her the Christmas tree, the holly, she pointed up at the mistletoe, then looked at Sam and grinned.

Sam hit herself on the forehead. Not because Jen was teasing her, but because Bryana and Dad were going to be kissing!

Just as she thought after Bryana and Wyatt sat the games down and saw the mistletoe, they began kissing.

Sam grimaced. Could this get any worse?

"Alright who wants to play games?" Sam shot a thankful look at Maxine for distracting the kissing couple.

All the Ely boys came running in the living room from the kitchen, where they had been trying to steal some food before Christmas dinner. Well all of them except Jake, he was eating some cheerios.

Jake walked in just as they were starting their second round of Who-Nu. They were doing Kit's favorites. Sam's brow was furrowed, as she was trying to think what she had that Kit would most like.

Bikinis? No. Make-up? Doubt it. Snakes? No idea. Fizzy water? How was she to know!

"Whatcha doin?" Sam was startled at Jake being that close to her, but manged to whisper back, "Which of these would Kit most like?" "None of em." Sam looked at Jake with desperation in her eyes, pleading him to help her.

He pointed at the fizzy water.

"Jake you're not supposed to help her!" "She's at a major disadvantage. So is Bryana, but she already put in a card." "I knew it was a winner." "What was it?" "She's not supposed to tell." Jake just grunted.

Kit laid the cards out to see which one he liked the most. "Hm." Kit grinned "I think for favorite I'm gonna go with Horseback riding." Bryana grinned and picked up the six. "Second boots. Third Pirates. Fourth Disney movies, Fifth fizzy water and sixth high heels." Bryan turned red and reached for the one. "Bryan, you know I don't like high heels, so why did you put that?" "I didn't have any good ones."

Sam passed her cards to Luke Ely, and then sat back. "Why didn't you get any Sam?" "They're saying what I like best." "Oh."

Sam hated waiting. This time Kit was having trouble. Jake leaned over and looked at Kit's cards. He had Rachel Ray, the color green, the color black, and petting zoos. Jake pointed at two of them. Then said, "She was wearing black when she got back from LA." Kit put two of the cards down and begin debating between the Green, and the Petting zoos. He put down petting zoos.

Sam looked at all her choices. Petting zoos, make up, The state fair, pickles, the color orange, and the color purple.

The game ended with bouts of laughter, because they had run out of good cards.

"That was fun!"

"I have another fun game," Said Luke Ely with an evil eye. The Forster's, and the Ketworthys, stared, and the Ely boys shook their heads and began saying, "Don't play it. It's a terrible game!" Jake was grimacing. Sam inched over to Jake, who had backed up, and whispered in his ear, "What kind of game is he talking about?" "Something similar to spin the bottle." "You mean... A kissing game?" Jake nodded with a grimace. "And we have to play?" "Dad is explaining."

"Alright, who ever doesn't want to play raise your hand." Instead of raising his hand, Jake grabbed Sam's elbow and pulled her towards the coat closet. "Jake what are you doing?" Hissed Sam.

"Would you rather play that game in there?" Sam shuddered. "Let's ride horses." "In the snow?" "No Brat, in Clara's. Yes in the snow, where else would we ride horses?" "I don't have Ace." "We've got a filly, that is real sweet, you could ride her." "What's her name?" "Cali." Sam put her coat on, and followed Jake out the door.

She watched her breath steam from her mouth as she walked with Jake to the barn.

Sam walked in the barn, and looked around. She saw lots of horses that she hadn't seen before.

"Jake, which one is Cali?" Jake motioned to a mousy gray with a strip of white down her forehead.

Sam walked over to her and stroked her face. "She is beautiful." Jake grinned.

Before to long Witch and Cali were saddled up and ready to go.

Sam didn't want to go out too far, because the weather was saying something about a blizzard, but Jake wanted to go out farther. It started getting dark, so Jake glanced at his watch. It was only 9:30. Why was it getting dark? The snow started coming down harder. "Jake! Slow down!" Sam rode up next to Jake shivering.

"Jake I th-think we need to go b-b-back." Jake nodded, and turned Witch around. He was blasted with cold wind. Sam was getting extremely cold. She didn't uasally cry, but she was so cold, and didn't even know where she was at the moment. A tear slipped down her cheek. Jake glanced over at Sam and said, "Don't cry, your tears will freeze." Sam tried to stop crying, and succeeded for a little while.

"Jake, where are we?" "I don't know." Sam was throughly sacred. They could get buried in the snow, and die!

_At the Ely's_

"Who's ready to eat?" All the Ely boys, Jen, and Cody started cheering, but Luke realized something was wrong. "Where is Jake?" "And Sammy!"

They called for Jake and Sam, but they didn't come. "Did they go to ride horses?"

Two of Jake's brothers went outside to look in the barn. They came back with grim faces.

"Dad, Cali and Witch are gone, and Jake and Sam are nowhere to be found."


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter :) R&R**

"They aren't in there!" "What were they thinking going out when there could be a blizzard?" Wyatt shook his head at Bryana, who had asked the question, "They weren't thinking at all."

Wyatt stared with mixed feelings at the carpet and then burst out, "I told Sam that we might have a blizzard!" Luke reached out and patted Wyatt on the shoulder. "Lets pray that they'll get back safely." Wyatt shocked everyone in the room by yelling, "I don't _want_ to pray, I _want_ my daughter safely out of the blizzard!" Then realizing what he had just said he hung his head. "Wyatt, I want Jake back too, but there's nothing we can do. It's snowing to hard for us to walk in it, and I don't want to hurt a horse." Bryana put her hand in her husbands hand and said, "Come on Wyatt, let's pray." It was agreed that the two men with children out there should pray. Luke went first.

"Heavenly Father, we ask that you keep Jake and Sam safe out there. Please bring them home soon. We know that they are in your hands, dear Lord, Amen." Then Wyatt prayed. "Dear Lord, I pray that you bring my little girl home safe, and Jake too. Amen." Then Cody pipped up, "And God, please don't let them have frostbite! AMEN!" Everyone chuckled a little bit at Cody's simple prayer, but couldn't go back to what they had been doing. Everyone was worried.

_Out on the playa_

"Jake where are we?" "I still don't know." Sam was shivering so bad she thought she would fall off of Cali.

_Man I was going to tell her that I liked her, but I can't now! Good work Jake, you ruined a perfect chance to tell her you like her, by taking her out and getting her caught in a blizzard. _

Jake heard Sam squeak and then saw Sam fall off of Cali. Cali took off. Jake grabbed Sam's wrist, and pulled her up behind him, then took off after Cali. "She'll take us home!" Sam put her arms around Jake's waist and held on tight. Her nose was so cold. Well actually _all _of her was cold. She buried her head in Jake's back.

_Yay Sam! You're out in a blizzard with the guy you like, no make that **love** and you can't tell him, because you're too cold to talk! Yay Sam._

Sam began to fall asleep, but she didn't because Jake shouted, "HOME!"

Both Sam and Jake wanted to run in the house, but they had to take care of the horses first.

As soon as all the tack was put away Sam and Jake went to go inside. They couldn't open the door! Their fingers were just too numb. They rang the doorbell instead.

"Who could be at the door in this storm?" Bryana asked nobody in particular. Luke didn't answer, but went to answer the door.

He opened the door, and was immediately hugged. "Thank you _so_ much for opening the door. We were _very cold!_" "Sam got so cold she fell off Cali." Luke returned the hugs, and then asked, "Why did you ring the doorbell instead of just coming in?" Sam was about to answer, but was knocked over by Cody. "Daddy! Daddy! Mama! Mama, it's Sammy!"

Wyatt and Bryana, and everyone else for that matter came running up.

"Oh Sammy, you had me so scared!" "Sam!" Bryana sounded so relived, and Wyatt couldn't say anything, just hug her.

_Three hours later_

After they had eaten, they sat around the fire playing truth or dare. Well the Ely boys, Jen, and Sam.

Cody had gone to sleep, and the adults were talking in the kitchen.

"Jake, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Who do you like?" Jake stiffened. So did Sam. Was it going to be her, or someone else? "Could I change that?" "Fine do a dare." "K. Dare." "Kiss..."

_Please say Sam. Don't say Jen. I would rather kiss Sam. Duh I like Sam!_

"Pick one of these girls and kiss her."

_I only tolerate her because she is Sam friend, so I think I'll kiss Sam._

Jake moved toward Sam. Sam nearly freaked. Jake was going to kiss her!

"Wait there is a catch." "What's that?" You have to kiss her under the mistletoe, just like mom and dad."

Jake stood up and walked towards Sam. He helped her up. They walked over to the mistletoe.

At first the kiss was shy, but Jake deepened it later. Neither one of them heard the whispers of, "I think that answers who he likes too." And, "He does know he doesn't have to kiss her like that right?" "Man I know Sam is loving that!" While Sam and Jake were kissing Jen told the others that Sam liked Jake, and that she was going to try to tell Jake today.

Sam and Jake pulled apart. They both smiled. Sam blushed.

"Merry Christmas Sam." "Merry Christmas Jake."

They both knew that this was the best Christmas either of them had ever had.


End file.
